<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stupid iwa-chan by alvarose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797065">stupid iwa-chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvarose/pseuds/alvarose'>alvarose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, What else Lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvarose/pseuds/alvarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwa and oikawa studying yea.<br/>why did i write so much in 2018</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stupid iwa-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just thought this was cute</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft hands combed through spiked hair, a small smile graced Oikawa’s face as he looked at his lovers head rested in his lap. He massaged Iwaizumi’s scalp slowly and gently rubbed, threading his fingers through his hair. Iwaizumi hummed in satisfaction and he turned his head to face OIkawa’s abdomen. He jabbed Oikawa’s side and he jumped up, messing up his notes and Iwaizumi burst out laughing. Oikawa looked down threateningly, he raised up his arms and made claws with his hands. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in fear, knowing what was about to happen to him, he got up but found himself laying on the ground, beneath Oikawa, in mere seconds. </p><p>Oikawa was currently sat on Iwaizumi’s lap, flashing a devilish smirk. “You’re paying for that.” Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa dead serious, but the corners of his lips curled involuntarily and a laugh escaped his pursed lips, Now this isn’t a sight you get to witness every day. However, his cocky demeanour did not last long as he let out a strangled sound. Oikawa had retaliated, his hands roaming about Iwazumi’s abdomen. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s triumphant face, his own the darkest shade of red. His lips were sealed but he knew he wouldn’t last, so did Oikawa. Oikawa suddenly changed his battle plan and attacked his armpits instead.</p><p>Explosive laughter filled the room and bounced off the walls, music to Oikawa’s ears. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and saw Oikawa looking at him with his cocksure expression. “Stupidkawa. Fuck you.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow,”You brought that upon yourself, idiot.” Oikawa got off from Iwaizumi’s lap and looked back at his notepad and pouted,”I mean look what you made me do!” Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa and felt a pang of guilt, he didn’t like seeing Oikawa upset. Iwaizumi got up and leaned on Oikawa and gave Oikawa a peck on the cheek,”I’m sorry Tooru.” Oikawa side-eyed him and smirked,”You should be.”  Oikawa picked up his pen and got to work once more, Iwaizumi resumed his position in Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and said,”You do realise, that both of us are taking this test right?” Iwaizumi waved his hand carelessly,”I have until Thursday.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes,”Yes, Thursday, 20 August.” “Exactly. So-“ “Which is tomorrow.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he shot up, he took his phone out of his back pocket and turned it on, hoping that this was just another way of Oikawa getting back at him for interrupting his studying. </p><p>“AAAAAUUURGH!” Iwaizumi angrily ruffled his hair and a scowl graced his face. Oikawa rolled his eyes,”How ‘bout instead of screaming there like an idiot, you come here and start studying, and please Iwa-chan I’ve told you countless of times if you keep scrunching up your face like that you’re going to get wrinkles!” Iwaizumi let out a sigh and made his way to Oikawa. “I’m going to get wrinkles anyway, what does it matter?’ “Appreciate your youth Iwa-chan! Not even I will be able to sustain my beauty til 80.” “Damn, I’m gonna have to look at this face for another 70 years?” Iwaizumi replied while gesturing to Oikawa. Oikawa gasped, offended,”What? Do you not want to?” Iwaizumi smiled as he embraced Oikawa and whispered in his ear, ”I’d love to.” Pink spread across Oikawa's face as his eyes widened at Iwaizumi’s sudden confession. Oikawa covered his face and let his head rest in the crook between Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulders, “Stupid Iwa-chan, that’s no fair.” “All’s fair in love and war.” Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi tighter and said softly,”Let’s stay like this for a while.” “Oi how am i supposed to study like this bakakawa.” Oikawa ignored him and continued to cling onto him. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue then moved so he was facing the table. He looked down at their legs and realised Oikawa must have been uncomfortable with his legs put to the side like a mermaid and placed them so that they were wrapped around him. “Ara ara~ so Iwaizumi does care about me after all.” Iwaizumi hit his head with his book and retorted,”Shut up and let me study.” Oikawa groaned in pain and whined,”Rude! So rude!” Iwaizumi sighed exasperatedly, but still rubbed the back of Oikawa’s head to pacify him. </p><p>“Can i study now?” Oikawa replied with a pleased smile, “Permission granted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>